


Christ's Mass

by PontiusHermes



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Character of Faith, Christmas, Devotion, Gen, Praise, Prayer, Reflection, Religion, Secular Christmas, Thanksgiving, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.St. John believes the world have their priorities wrong.





	

Christmas. Christ's mass. St John sighed. In a week given to the celebration of the Lord, his sisters and cousin did little in reverence, but remained with one another in idle conversation. Although he loved them, St John kept himself as removed as possible, visiting those in need of visiting or encouragement. He could not reconcile himself to idleness, not in such a holy time. His spirit thrived in studying, walking, preparing himself for a calling higher than any existing in England. As for celebration, he prayed, he read the bible, and generally celebrated in the way he would have everyone celebrate, if it were possible. Through reflection, praise and thanksgiving, so seldom seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
